The tissue culture core has: (a) continued to identify detailed, specific needs of individual investigators with regard to services needed; (b) searched catalogs and obtained data from vendors on costs for media, supplements, plasticware, and other commonly used consumable supplies as per requests from SACI scientists (Appendix l); (c) developed a series of notebooks, including logbooks, standard operating procedures (SOPs), distribution notebooks, and cost-pricing "quote" book; (d) ordered the new equipment (microscopes, refrigerator, and liquid nitrogen tanks) for expanding the cell culture studies; (e) maintained stock consumable supplies for this project's needs; (f) been upgraded to function at a GLP (good laboratory practice) level; and (g) provided consultation and expertise to individual investigators.